


Compromise Plushie

by FenixMueneren



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixMueneren/pseuds/FenixMueneren
Summary: It has been 3 years since Prime's defeat. Etheria continues to rebuild and heal. Catra and Adora started dating and living together. A few months ago Catra reached a decision. She wants to get married.Adora will certainly say yes but… is Catra sure of that?Doubts plague her, she was nervous and uneasy until one fateful day… when she decides to ask her friend Steve for help
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 185





	1. Meet Steve

"That'll be fifteen Marks"

Adora nudged her girlfriend in the shoulder "Go on, pay Doris"

Catra raised her eyebrows while fumbling with some coins on her hands and paid for the beanbag.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" she said, faking an annoyed look, "are you certain this won't start growing into trees or something?"

Doris laughed while Adora slapped a hand over her face.

"Of course not dear, these are dried seeds and beans," the shop owner continued while handling the bag to Adora, "the idea is to heat them, and then you can apply it to your shoulders, your back or any muscle sprains or knots"

"You know how many of those I get working out," the blonde interjected with a smile, "and you said you were going to buy me something today"

"That was because I thought you were looking for a new figurine for your-"

_Figurines._ That's all Adora needed to go check the stall next door, one of her favorites. Catra smiled to herself 'I want to marry her so bad,' she thought. She already decided months ago, but it wasn't until the last weeks that she concocted the perfect plan, and it was just starting to come together.

Lost in her thought, Catra almost missed Doris waving to get her attention.

"Catra!" the voice nothing but a whisper, the brunette leaned in "your plushie will be ready this afternoon, how do you want to go about this? I guess I can't give it to you in front of Adora"

"Really?" the brunette said grinning "Right… can I see you tonight in the gardens? I can sneak after dinner for a walk, today Adora works out, so she will be too tired to chase after me"

Doris waved her goodbye "I’ll be there!"

Adora was in the stall next to Catra's, eavesdropping. She started browsing the figurines and then saw with the corner of her eye how Catra leaned in to whisper with Doris. What was her girlfriend up to? Gardens? Plushie? Tonight? Catra hadn't shown any interest in plush toys before, but Adora liked pillows. 'Maybe she is getting a gift for me? I have to find out!' she pondered.

Then, a new figurine caught her eye. It was of Catra and herself at the Heart of Etheria, heartbeats before the kiss, and on the base on golden letters "Heroes of the Universe" could be seen. She turned and spotted Catra _finally_ walking towards her.

"Where were you? I was talking alone for five minutes, at least" she said, hands on her hips "Look what I found!" Adora showed her girlfriend the figurine in the palm of her hand, which visibly made Catra blush.

"Oh… my god, they did one of that moment?! This is so embarrassing" she said, hands hiding the growing redness on her face.

Adora hugged her with one arm. "Why? We kiss all the time," she comforted the brunette while giving her a soft kiss on the head.

"I know, but that was our first time, I know we told the story but still, it was private, ours, nobody saw."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that…"

Adora left the figurine on the display, she can see there was something bothering Catra. She takes her by the hand, a few steps away to a little area beside the market with stone benches. They walk tethered by the hand, Catra playfully caressing the back of Adora's hand with her thumb, stealing glances at Adora with a little shy smile.

They sit together and Adora cradles Catra.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah" each time Catra looks into those blue eyes she falls in love yet again "I'm still bit conflicted about our first kiss, and seeing the figurine took me by surprise"

"How so?" Adora said tilting her head and softly, squeezing Catra's hand.

"You know how it's difficult for me to open to people… it took the end of the world for me to reveal I love you. I even ran away just hours before that. I know we have been through this with Perfuma, but it's still a conflicting thing to remember" Catra smiles and rests her head on Adora's shoulder. "But I have to say I actually like the figurine, at least you are missing the green wounds and we are both standing up kissing with the heart above in bright blue instead of… sickly green about to die. You know what? I say go for it"

Adora takes her hand and kisses the back of it before getting up and walking beside her girlfriend to the market stall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, something Perfuma said about the past, I'll be okay"

"Hey, Stan," Catra greeted the owner with a wave, "Adora was looking at a figurine you had of our kiss on the heart, do you still have it? I don't see it around.”

"Haha! you saw? It's a new one, I was hoping to get your input before. Almost no detail is known of that event, I guess because only you two were there?" Stan said with a light smirk of curiosity.

Adora looked at Catra, a little worried. Her hand caressed Catra's back lightly to remind her she was there no matter what.

"Yeah pretty much, but you captured the moment perfectly," Catra said with a huge smile and looked to Adora, leaning to whisper in her ear "it's not what memories the past brings, but what we decide to make of it."

Catra gaze went back to Stan, "we'll take it, how much?"

Stan starts to wrap it with a huge grin, "oooh, for my favorite clients-slash-counselors, this one is a gift!"

"Oh no, Stan, we can't do that" Adora tries to put some coins on his hand, "you have gifted us almost half the collection! It's not fair!"

"Nonsense my friend" Stan evades Adora's coin offer while practically slamming the wrapped figure in Catra's hands, "as long as you keep dropping by and helping me make more, I'll keep making money! Consider it your commission," Stan says with a wink.

The couple bid their farewells to Stan and continued to walk lazily along the market, holding each other by the waist and enjoying the trinkets and knick-knacks the stores offered. Catra actually forgot about the rest of her plan, basking in Adora's warm embrace, the blue of her eyes, her smile when she finds something interesting.

What she didn't know was how much she blushed while mentally drooling over Adora, and how pretty she was to her like this, which was Adora's secret treat.

Adora usually relished that gaze for a couple of minutes before rescuing her girlfriend from herself. "Etheria to Catra… are you still here dork?"

Catra suddenly stopped and blinked away from Adora, taking her hands. "What?"

"You were drooling again love," Adora purred, taking their hands and lacing them behind her back, pulling her girlfriend closer.

Catra started kissing Adora's lips with soft moans "Not my fault." _kiss_ "It's just that," _kiss_ "I'm dating this good-looking-" _kiss_ "muscular-" _kiss_ "sexy-"

Adora finally had enough and made Catra shut up with her mouth, tongues searching each other, noses clashing as both tried to bite each other’s lip, a coy giggle, the buzz of the market around them fading out as they enjoyed a perfect moment in time, alone for all they cared.

They separated after a couple of minutes? Thirty seconds? It didn't matter to them. Adora smiled at the love of her life and she did in kind, but suddenly Catra's gaze narrowed down as another store banner called to her.

_'L's writing implements'_ was written on a marquee on the front, and suddenly she was reminded of the missing piece of her scheme.

Catra approached the store towing her girlfriend, "hi" she greeted the small woman tending the stand.

"Oh, hi! Catra is it? My name is Loraine, how can I help you?"

Catra was taken aback a little. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Yes of course! Everybody knows you two," the woman said beaming at Adora and Catra. "Etheria's power couple! What can I do for you?"

Catra smiled at the concept, *power couple* she had heard it before and was still getting used to it.

Adora was just beaming with pride over her girlfriend. She hugged her and rested her chin on Catra's shoulder, whispering softly, "see something you like?"

Catra focused back on Loraine "I have to say I always wanted a fountain pen, something personal to write with," she said with a light smile, her eyes between looking at the woman and the wonderful display of writing tools in front of her, "but I don't have any idea of how to use one or what's best, can you give me some advice?"

Loraine grinned mischievously, "oooooh… I have something you are going to love, give me a minute." With that she turned and started rummaging through boxes she had on the floor.

"Since when are you into writing?" Adora mumbled from her perch.

"Hey, I'll have you know I've been doing my homework and writing in the diary Perfuma gave me; every day." Catra said nudging Adora with her hip "I'm just looking for something… more personal to write with."

Loraine finally swiveled to look at them, "I think, you are going to love this," she said offering Catra a beautiful ornamented box, gold and burgundy filigrees engraved on the wood.

Catra picked the wooden container, hands almost trembling, and opened it slowly.

"Oh stars… " she gasped. A set of twin fountain pens greeted her from inside the box. Nested within a velvet cloth laid a White and Gold pen, with Adora's sword etched on the front, and a Burgundy and Orange one with a stylized Melog engraved along it. And on the underside of the lid, written in bronze colored letters _'Masters of the Universe memorial_ _set.'_

Catra's voice trembled "these are… us-"

"Both of you, yeah," Loraine interjected with a wide smile. "I had a lot of people asking for She-Ra and Catra inspired pens, so my wife and I designed them. I just received the first box of sets. If you want it, it'll be the third one I sell in an hour," she said with a laugh. "I can't think of anyone best suited to have one of these than you two."

Catra was still in shock, she rested the box on the table picking Adora's pen, admiring it with a romantic smile on her lips, completely smitten by it.

Adora mouthed to Loraine _'how_ _much?'_ while slipping a handful of bills to the woman without Catra taking notice.

"Why 'Masters of the universe'?" Catra inquired.

"Well, everyone calls you 'saviors of-' or 'heroes of-' the universe but I find it a bit corny and overused. Also, I say that we writers are, at least, masters of our own words so, 'Masters of the Universe' was born."

Loraine fumbled with some change, returning a couple small coins to Adora. She looked at Catra, who had unscrewed the cap of the pen and was admiring the nib, decorated in silver and gold with a little etching in the shape of She-Ra's tiara.

"Do you want to know how to use them?" Loraine said softly, offering one hand to take the pen for demonstration purposes.

Catra instead placed it carefully on it's box smiling lightly, "they are beautiful, but they seem really pricey, I don't think I can afford them. Maybe something simpler?"

"Oh darling, don't be silly" Loraine said dismissing Catra's concerns with a wave of her hand "they are already yours, I think Adora is to blame," she said laughing.

"They… what?…when?…ho… Adora??!" Catra almost screamed, trying to seem angry and holding back some laughter, trying to scold the woman perched on her shoulder, "why are you like this?!"

"Because I love you, and you are even more beautiful when you blush like that" Adora said, while biting softly at Catra's neck, placing a gentle kiss on the spot after.

"Ok then," Catra said rolling her eyes with a shy smile, she then looked at Loraine "can you show me how they work?"

Adora released Catra as she approached Loraine, who completely dismantled the fountain pen and went about filling it with ink, maintenance, and all quirks of the set. Seeing Catra happy and engaged in enjoying the moment filled her with the warm and tingling sensation of love.

"Sooo sexy when focused on something," she whispered to herself. Catra twitched an ear on her direction and stuck her tongue out to her in mock annoyance while giving her the finger.

"Come closer and I'll do something with that finger," Adora cooed. That got Catra to blush, which was her objective, and she couldn't help but laugh.

After Catra finished with Loraine and all of them bid their goodbyes, the couple continued strolling through the market.

"Which one are you going to keep?" Adora spoke first.

"What do you mean 'which one'? They are both mine," Catra faked annoyance at Adora's assumption that one was for her, "maybe if you behave, let's see what happens… I still have to think about it"

\---

"Glimmer, I need a huge favor from you tonight" Catra whispered to the Queen. Adora and Bow were away hunting for takeout as they waited for dinner in the gardens.

Catra's plans had gone completely overboard when Adora decided not to workout, have dinner outside in the gardens and not let her out of her sight. It was almost as if she was onto her. Catra had to ask Doris to meet even later, hoping to be sneaky.

"What do you need? Seems serious," Glimmer eyed her friend curiously.

"Listen… I'm going to propose to Adora and-" She didn't finish as she was teleported away.

"OH. THE. STARS!! Really?!" The pink haired girl exploded with joy, giving Catra the tightest hug she ever received, even compared to Scorpia's. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"HEY! Hey!… hold your enthusiasm, we aren't getting married yet. She might even say no, and that's why this has to go down without a hitch and why I need you to listen." Catra looked around gathering her bearings, "and why are we back in your room?"

"What do you mean 'say no?' Of course she'll say yes. I mean, even back in the war I suspected there was something between you two." Glimmer rested a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "and I couldn't have screamed back at the gardens, right? Or did you want Adora to find out?" she added with a wink. "What do you need?"

Catra gave a deep sigh and filled Glimmer in on Steve and on her plans.

"Got it? I'll drop you a line to meet me by the gates and hand over Steve ok? I don't think he'll be safe at our room, Adora kind of knows something is going on."

"Ok ok got it, I don't know how are you going to make all that work, but as always I leave the strategy to you. Ready to go back?" Glimmer offered her hand.

"How did I lose to you guys…" Catra exhaled a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding and as soon as she gripped her hand, they were teleported back to their bench in the gardens.

Bow and Adora arrived a couple of minutes later with food that had both their stomachs growling. The Best Friend Squad enjoyed dinner together for the following hour, just having fun and throwing jokes around.

Catra usually spaced during these moments, just enjoying the conversation around her while just savoring Adora's laughter, her eyes…

But tonight was different, she was plotting a way to sneak out of their room and back to the gardens to meet Doris and Steve. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by a gentle shake on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok love? You seemed miles from here for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Catra saw an out, and took it, "are you ok if I go home early tonight? You can enjoy the rest of the night with Arrow Boy and Sparkles" she directed the most imperceptible nod towards Glimmer.

"Don't worry" Adora added yawning "I'm also ready to call it a day"

\---

She and Catra played a weird dance that night, Catra delaying going to bed with excuses, Adora attached to her hip no matter what, refusing to budge.

Finally Catra managed to slip away, but only because Adora knew from where she could keep an eye on her.

\---

**Catra:**

_'Made it out, meet at the gates in 10'_

**Glimmer:**

_'aye aye'_

Catra raced through the palace corridors while writing Glimmer.

She finally reached the gardens, where Doris was waiting for her, holding Steve in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Doris, I haven't been able to shake Adora of my back all day, I think she is on to us."

"You think?" Doris stifled a laugh. "Don't look back yet, but check the balcony of the Ball Room. I think your girlfriend hasn't left your side for a reason."

Adora watched from above as her girlfriend met with someone, but the garden lights were out. Catra's tail was unmistakable but the other figure? She didn't know who she was.

Catra slapped her forehead and switched to a lower voice, "thank the stars I had a contingency planned, thank you so much for agreeing to this crazy idea. Consider yourself invited if she says yes."

"Dearie" Doris handed Steve over, "she couldn't be apart from you for 10 minutes so you could pull this off," she directed a quick glance to the balcony above, "she won't _say_ 'yes'… she'll slap it to your lips," she snickered.

Catra tried to hide her smile with a gasp, which only made Doris laugh more.

"Hey, I've been young and in love too."

Adora watched the exchange from above, leaning on the balcony balustrade, almost falling over in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the scene. She saw something change hands and heard a bit of laughter. At that moment she would have given anything to have Catra's eyesight. Suddenly, Catra turned around, looking up, which spiked Adora's adrenaline.

Everything froze in time as Adora threw herself backwards.

Orange and blue eyes looked at her as she was suspended in the air, trying to duck, but gravity didn't seem to be working so late at night. Orange and blue fixed on hers, then only blue, then both back again. That seemed to get physics working again as Adora's butt hit the ground.

Adora hit the floor and almost had the wind knocked out of her lungs. 'Catra winked at me?' She couldn't believe her eyes, but she did see it, right? 'Ooooh she definitely winked. How did she know I was there?' She gathered her thoughts and stood up, walking back to their bedroom 'fuck, my but hurts and I have to go back!'

As soon as Adora was out of view, Catra ran towards the gates and threw Steve in Glimmer's arms, "Sparkles! Catch! Gotta go, sorry! Adora was watching me from the balcony above, don't know how much she saw, but gotta go!!" She continued running towards their room, not giving a second glance back to Glimmer.

The Queen looked back at Steve. He was a plushie of a male magicat, dressed in gold and burgundy colors, he had She-Ra's new sword of protection on his back, and the same blue and orange eyes as Catra looked back at Glimmer.

"Nice to meet you Steve, Welcome to Brightmoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, here are the pens :)  
> Thanks again @JustPigeonBlue ^^
> 
> Sooo this is it.  
> First chapter of my first fic.
> 
> I know It's not perfect, I'm a very amateurish writer, but I felt I could add a bit to the archive with my corny proposal, as I was looking for something similar but couldn't find it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.  
> Chapters are set to 3, as the timeline and main plot elements are already laid down, but additional prompts are always welcome for future works
> 
> May be in the future I'll get to write some wedding scenes?  
> We'll see what happens


	2. Yellow and Blue letter day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra tries to set her plan in motion.

The cold morning breeze woke Adora with some shivers. Too cold to be comfortable, she opened a sleepy eye and gathered her surroundings, only to see that Catra was hogging the covers as usual, being a happy little burrito of warmth.

With shivers not subsiding, Adora decided it was as good a time as any for a hot shower. She still didn't know what her girlfriend was plotting. Last night she limped back to their room to find Catra asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep, it was difficult to know. She tried searching the room for the package to no avail.

  
Catra had always been one for the flair of dramatics, so this really wasn’t too far from her normal being, but since she joined the rebellion she hadn’t acted much like her old self. Adora wondered why she had been so evasive and secretive all day and while she wanted to let her girlfriend have her privacy, there was something itching at the back of her mind as to what Catra could be up to.

_'Catra did pick up something last night at the gardens, right?_ _I mean, I was there, I saw!'_ Adora argued with herself while shampooing her head. _'She even winked at me…_ _ouch_ _, my butt still hurts.'_

The thought of what Catra might have in store for her kept Adora’s mind going, even as she finished her shower. The hot water did little to wake her up, she wanted to go back to bed with her girlfriend, but she had to get ready for the day. Scorpia had asked for some training a couple of days ago and ' _early morning_ ' seemed a good idea at the time.

Adora dressed while willing herself fully awake and exited the bathroom, only to find the room empty. She didn't have time to wonder as the door opened, Catra entering the room clad in bedsheets and carrying a tray with breakfast for them both.

"Morning love, breakfast?"

"This is supposed to compensate for the fact that you left my ass to freeze overnight, right?"

"No, these are pancakes," Catra said while leaving the tray on the table. "This… may be compensation." she added as she flashed her girlfriend for a few seconds before wrapping her chest again.

Adora's jaw hit the ground and a playful grin took shape on her face as she recovered.  
  
"Don't tell me you walked to get food naked, with just the duvet." She slid her arm between the sheets and hugged Catra's waist, kissing her softly on the lips.

Catra kissed back and smiled against Adora's lips. "Hey, hands off princess." she whispered playfully. "You are going to ruin my _dress_. Do you want breakfast or not?"

Adora reluctantly let go and took a seat at the table, grinning to Catra who was doing in kind.  
"I was thinking about _dessert_ _,_ " she said stifling a laugh.

Catra rolled her eyes and started nibbling on her salmon toast.  
"If you behave you may have _dessert_ later. Besides today I have lots to do, and you said Scorpia asked you to train with her, and as always Glimmer will probably need your help with something sparkly at some point.”

Adora rubbed her eyes while hoping for the coffee in her hand to finish waking her up as the shower had almost no effect. She tried to sound serious.

"Catra, what is happening? You've never been one to jump to start the day."

"Hey, I've brought you breakfast before, there's nothing else to read here." She blushes as she attempts to defend herself.

"Caaaatraaaaaaa."

She hides behind her hand and cup of tea peeking an eye from behind her fingers.

"Am I that easy to read."

"Just to me love, maybe Glimmer," Adora added with a wry smile, "so… what's going on?"

Catra sighed defeatedly, she rubbed her temple, trying to think of how to get herself out of this situation. "I'm preparing something for you, but as we are clinically incapable of keeping a surprise from each other, I was trying to distract you. I don’t want you to find out."

"So last night when you made me hurt my butt-"

"Hey, you have yourself to blame for that, and please Adora, don't ask. You'll find soon enough."

Adora attempted a small pout but was cut off by Catra raising a finger and pleading.

"Please Adora, it's not my fault that you are so cute and lovable that I'm completely unable to keep a surprise away from you for long. So just this once, don't make the pouty princess face so I don't melt, and spill the beans. Pretty Please?"

"Ok, how about this… if in two days I haven't had my surprise, I'm allowed to melt my way into knowing."

"Adoooraaaa." Catra was struggling to keep a stern face.

"Three days?" hopeful blue eyes pleaded back at her.

Catra rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Okay, three days. But you have to promise to be on your best behavior or I'll make you regret it."

"Yeah yeah, I got it, you need me out of your face for the day, don't worry I won't bother you."

"Hey, don't be a dummy, you never bother me. If you need anything, just call. I'll probably be working between the library and Glimmer's office"

Adora finished her breakfast and went for her jacket, kissing Catra on the neck on the way. "Then, as much as I'd like to get that so-called 'dress' off of you, I'll go crush my day and leave you to your _surprising_ _._ " With a wide smile she opened the door.

Catra snickered and got serious for a moment. "Hey, I'm serious. Ring if you need anything. I love you, and I’ll be missing you."

Adora crossed the threshold and before closing the door she winked at her girlfriend. "Love you too."

The rest of the morning slipped by fast for Catra. The meetings were long and boring, Catra still wondering how she managed to keep herself awake. Partly it was due to Glimmer mercilessly teasing her about the plan, partly it was her own anxiety.

  
She had not made any progress.

  
The idea was to write one letter, where Steve asks Adora to marry Catra.  
Then, it switched to two, one from Steve where he tells Adora 'Catra has something important to say,' and a second one from Catra asking her for marriage. It was getting weirdly complicated and starting to wear on Catra's nerves.

At the end of the workday Glimmer took her friend to the library so she could dedicate herself to writing.

Glimmer took Catra to secluded desk in the library. As they settled in the chairs with some tea, Glimmer checked up on her friend.

"Hey, how are you doing on the whole 'Steve' deal Horde Scum?"

"Up to this point… I don't know Glimmer. I wanted to do this… awesome, romantic, funny, possibly ridiculous gesture to show her how much she is worth it, and that just maybe I am too, but… I'm getting nowhere. Maybe asking her for marriage like this is a bad idea?"

"I don't want to hit one of my Royal Advisors, Catra, but I will if you keep being this stupid.  
It's not a bad idea. It's you. What problems are you having?"

"I'm not happy with the different letters. I find them too corny, to sweet, to inappropriate-"

"So, the problem is you can't settle for any of the ones you have written, not that you can't write them."

Catra points a defensive finger at Glimmer. "Hey, I want to marry Adora! I'm not one to _settle._ "

"Okay, okay, sheesh, it was just a joke. Why do you think you aren't satisfied with any of the ones you write?"

"I already said."

"Really think about it."

Catra takes a deep breath, closing her eyes…

"They are not perfect. They need to be perfect for Adora."

Glimmer smiles warmly. "Catra, it's never going to be perfect. No one can live up to perfection. Just so you know.”

Catra sighed and looked Glimmer in the eyes, sadness in her gaze.

"What do I do Glim? I'm so lost."

"Well, I'm going to grab some lunch… and you are going to nail this by giving it another go.  
Do not think about being witty, or fun, or not even think about being romantic. Just think about why you love Adora and write from the heart.

Okay?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anytime."

"Can you distract Adora while I hole up here and finish this?"

"You got it." Glimmer nudged Catra on the shoulder before she blinked away.

===

Glimmer had evaded Adora 20 minutes ago, barely convincing her that Catra was super busy on a RoyalAssignment™ and she should go back to her room and sleep or wait for her girlfriend.  
Given the hour, and Catra's skill to fixate on things, Glimmer was carrying a takeout box. As she opened the door to the library, she saw Catra smiling for the first time that day as she finished writing what seemed to be the final one.

"Hey! Finally got it? How is it? Can I read it?"

Catra stifles a laugh while discarding the piece of paper between her hands.

"No, this is just…" she hesitates as she leaves the ball of paper on her notebook, "just something I did to gather my thoughts, but it's not the letter. Random stuff you know?" She looks at the box Glimmer placed in front of her. "Tuna rolls!! Oh my… how can I be this hungry?

"Because it's almost twenty-one hundred hours? Did you even have any lunch?"

"Guilty." Catra said stuffing her face with two rolls at a time. "This is really good!"

"At least tell me you have something written?" Glimmer has her face in her hand, exasperated at already knowing the answer.

"Nope. None that can be used at least. You may get a kick from some of them"

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, better after this," Catra points to the ball on her notebook. "I'll probably give it another go tomorrow. Maybe from another angle? I'm spent right now. I think I'll just pack up and continue tomorrow."

"Need help?"

"No Sparkles don't worry, I'm good, at least for today."

"If I come back here and see you still working-"

"I'll never hear the end of it, yeah yeah. Don't you have a husband to cuddle or… do more creative things?"

"Okay, okay Horde Scum. I'll be back to check on you, and you better not be here. Go to bed and cuddle Adora." Glimmer nudged Catra on and with a wink, she blinked away.

Catra started picking up her things to go back to bed when suddenly she had an idea and picked up her pen, willing herself to fight the dreaded blank sheet again .

_'It won't be more than a couple of minutes-'_ she thought.

===

It had been a long afternoon juggling distracting Adora and helping Catra, but Glimmer thought they nailed it down a couple hours ago. She was trapped in that thought, walking along the library when she saw light coming from under the doors.

She opened the door, finding Catra asleep over a desk, with a tiny lamp shining over her and a pile of paper balls, blank sheets and written letters splayed everywhere. Catra was holding She-Ra's pen in her fingers, ink dripping slowly as it rested against some tissues Catra must have been using.

Glimmer stared at the general chaos. 'Couldn't let it rest I guess…' she approached Catra and started going through some of her attempts, skimming through them while Catra snored.

"… your taste …" "… more inappropriate ways to play with each other …" "… fuck each other brains out …"

Glimmer chuckled through some of the options Catra had composed. _'You definitely cannot propose like this!'_ She started tidying up the papers with the idea of taking the girl to her room. There were many crumpled papers and balls on the desk that she threw to the bin, but the one on top Catra's notebook spiked her curiosity. It made Catra smile before.

She picked it up, stretched the paper and went through it.

"-your heartbeat, your warmth and your smile. It has always been you-"  
"-to be yours and vow to always protect you-"  
"-I want to love you, to marry you and never leave your side-"

Glimmer started tearing up while she read, a whisper escaped her mouth "this is perfect, you have to give her this one!"

'She is going to kill me.' Glimmer was thinking as she made some additions to the letter. 'but you two big dorks need this.'

The Queen quickly gathered everything and prepared the letter according to Catra's specifications. With everything tidied up, she shook her friend lightly in an attempt to wake her up.

"Caaaatra, wakey wakey, tonight is the big night, right?!" Glimmer said with enthusiasm, placing the packaged letter in her hands.

Catra scrunched her nose and rubbed her eyes. "Wha- Wher-Why are you here, Glim?"

"Catra, you are sleeping at the library! You should be by Adora’s side giving her this!" she pointed to the letter on her hand. "You told me it was the best thing ever; you finally wrote the perfect proposal."

"I did?" Catra glanced at her hand in disbelief, the weight of the envelope suddenly became real. "Oh my god!… I did? I did! What do I do Glim!! Oh I'm so nervous, what if she doesn't like it, wha-"

Glimmer raised a finger and looked sternly at Catra. "You will go to your room and go ahead with your plan. Place Steve, the letter and the box on her bed side table and go to sleep."

"Bu-" Catra tried to reply but Glimmer raised her hand and narrowed her eyes to her friend.

  
"Catra, I don't know any couple, not even Bow and I, that has a bond so strong as you and Adora. She will love it, trust me. Beyond that, trust in yourself." She placed a hand on Catra's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Envelope, box and Steve, I'll pick up the rest don't worry. Ready to teleport?" Catra picked up everything and held Glimmer's hand, giving her a nod.  
  
"Ready"

*Blink*

Over the time, Catra finally grew _less uncomfortable_ with the queasy sensation of teleportation, once she gathered her bearings, she bid her friend good night.

"Hey… good luck, Horde Scum." Glimmer smiled as she blinked away from the corridor.

Facing the door to her bedroom, Catra cracked opened the door and listened in, holding her breath.

*Snore … Snore*

_'Good.'_ She thought. _'Adora is asleep, let's see how this goes down. Letter, check; Steve, check; Beautiful pen for gorgeous girl, check. Let's make it so.'_

Catra crawled inside their bedroom, closing the door behind her, and taking the room in. Adora was splayed on their bed, snoring loudly. Her pose could only be described by "I don't know what happened, officer, she just fell from the second floor and landed like this." That always made Catra laugh.

She honed in on her target, Adora’s nightstand, walking towards it as she went through her plan. _'I'll leave Steve, the box and the letter on top of it and I'll snuggle with Adora in bed and let it all play out as expected.'_ Catra placed Steve on the stand and with all the nervousness she knocked Adora's tracker-pad to the ground. As it fell Catra scrambled for it, launching Steve away, bumping more of Adora's stuff to the ground, but saving the pad.

Catra froze assessing her surroundings. The letter and the box were on the stand, the pad was in her hand, centimeters away from the ground. Steve was right in Adora's face on the bed. Catra feared the worst.

*Snore*

_'Oh thanks the_ _stars_ _.'_ Catra thought. She carefully picked up everything and placed it back on the nightstand. She tried to pick up Steve from Adora's face and just at that moment, Adora chose to snuggle up with him.

_'Shit_ _!'_

"mmmmh… fluffy Caaaatra." Adora mumbled, completely asleep. Then, she saw an exit to the situation.

"Yesss honey," she whispered as softly as she could for how nervous she was, "but… I gotta pee, will you let me go?" Catra said, trying to sound urgent.

Adora seemed to think about it, and finally released Steve.

"Baaack soon," she whispered between dreams.

Very carefully, Catra took Steve from Adora’s face and placed everything as planned on the nightstand. As she was sneaking back to her side of the bed. 'Wow, that was clos-' she tripped over Adora's clothes and went face first to the ground with the loudest bang.

'This is going… awesome.' Catra was motionless on the ground trying to catch her breath while waiting for Adora to just end all this charade. _'Please_ _kill me Adora, tell me you are not just looking down from the bed.'_

*Snore*

_'…_ _thank you_ _Scorpia_ _,_ _for tiring_ _out_ _my girlfriend.'_

Finally, Catra managed to get to her side of the bed without any further incidents. As she was getting undressed, she saw Adora searching for her with her hands in the bed.

"missing kitty…" Adora mumbled.

Catra snuggled her soon to be wife, she hoped, and closed her eyes "There there, I got you. Back to sleep love."

"Mmmh… sleeep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With any luck, the wait for the third chapter wont be long :)


	3. Will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my wife, whose unwavering love made this possible and puts up with me daily.
> 
> Big special thanks and recognition to my friend @ireallyshouldnt_behere who painstakingly reviewing the whole thing and beta reading it, preventing me from making (more of) a fool of myself.

This kind of nervousness was new to Catra. She had been nervous before, but never _'pretend to be asleep so your stupid plan works_ ' nervous. And she could not allow herself to tense up.

Over the last years, while they took care of each other, they ended with a sleeping arrangement that was definitely not paying off now. Catra curled up in a little fur ball, usually hogging the covers. Adora spooning her in a tight embrace that usually lasted the night. Both protecting each other from the _'monsters that be'_ that haunted their sleep occasionally. A tense big or small spoon would wake the other to the rescue, and that wasn't Catra's intention for this morning.

And so there she laid, curled in Adora's embrace. Feeling the warmth of her lover on her back, smiling softly, letting her muscles relax while impatience still ate at her from the inside out. She chuckled at the weird happy feeling and decided to get ready for the day.

One of the things she was learning from Perfuma was not to overthink, to focus on the moment. In the mornings she usually does some focusing and breathing exercises, so in her current predicament, she decided to do just that.

Catra closed her eyes, concentrating on her breath slowly. Her muscles relaxing even further, releasing tension Catra wasn't aware she was holding. Intrusive thoughts started to haunt her, but she tossed them away, focusing on the moment. On Adora's warmth around her, on the feeling of the bed sheets over her fur, strong arms around her chest, keeping her safe. Next, she focused on sounds in the room, the ones near her first. Her own heartbeat, Adora's pulse, the sound the air made with each breath, the light breeze entering through the crack on the window, bird chirps, a yawn… a yawn?

\---

Adora yawns lightly, her spooning of Catra becoming looser as she tries to stretch without waking up her girlfriend. She gives her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the neck before slowly releasing Catra, careful not to disturb her.

After the war, being a morning person, Adora developed a healthy habit of reading in the morning until Catra woke up; that gave her at least half an hour most days.

She rolls over, careful not to wake Catra up, while searching blindly for her phone, when she suddenly touches something she was not expecting to be there.

'Where is my… What?' Adora thinks as she looks at her nightstand, which leaves her a little bewildered.

Adora scratches her eyes in disbelief. Staring back at her is a plushie of a male magicat, seated with a blue envelope on his legs that says "Hi! I'm Steve, Read Me!" in what is unmistakably Catra's handwriting. Adora looks around, Catra is still snoring lightly, nobody else seems to be around, and she feels safe. Her phone is just beside ‘Steve’, but the letter calls to her.

Adora picks the letter and sees Catra's pen set box behind it, she wants to open it, but the envelope is burning in both her hand and mind.

She sits herself against the headboard, Catra still curled up by her side, sleeping. That sight always makes Adora smile with love. She runs her fingers through Catra’s mane, a whisper escapes her mouth. “Love you so much.”

Turning her attention to the letter, she opened the envelope and pulled a blue letter, while another smaller yellow envelope fell off the first blue one.

‘Huh…what is-‘she was thinking as she was picking the yellow piece of paper, something caught her attention. A little bit of movement at her side.

Adora froze, left hand with a blue letter still folded, right one between her legs picking the yellow envelope, and by her side… Catra's playful ear twitched up _looking_ at her. She made sound with her left hand, the ear twitched there, then as she brought the two pieces of paper together, Catra’s ear followed. 'This is definitely new.' Adora thought. Catra has never been a morning person, and when she has to wake up early is always as "Grumpy Catra" and not as a "Sneaky Catra sneaking on Adora with a radar dish".

"Hey Catra" Adora whispered, as softly and low as she could yet sure Catra could hear her.

\---

‘OH SHIT!’ Catra thought, ‘quick, do something!’ In what may be Catra's slowest evasive action ever in her whole life, she remained curled in a ball, grumbling a little, and lazily rolling over towards Adora, snuggling against her thigh, lacing their legs together, breathing slowly, muscles still relaxed, doing her best to seem asleep.

\---

Adora couldn't help but grin at the sight before her, chuckling a bit on the inside.  
'Catra is definitely awake. Ok, this is how we are going to play this, no problem love' She looked at the yellow envelope and almost laughed. "Blue one first Adora!" was written on one side.

'ok ok…. sheeesh' Adora thought to herself as she placed it on her knee and unfolded the blue paper first. ‘She's not even speaking and is still able to be bossy.’

As she started reading, Catra's hug became the tiniest bit tighter, like she was holding on for dear life without looking like it – ‘This must be serious’ Adora focused on the blue piece of paper, obviously written by Catra in a beautiful yellow ink.

\---  
Hi!

I think you are Adora, right? My name is Steve! I'm Catra's long lost cousin. She had me valiantly rescued from lands beyond the Scorpion Kingdom! Catra asked me to help her, she said she had to tell you something but was afraid of what would you answer. She didn't say what it was but gave me a little paper where it was written so I could piece it together and tell you.

Well, I've read it, and all I can think of is… How has Catra gone so soft?! Joking aside, I think it's beautiful and I tried so hard to properly convey her words… but I can't. I mean, I really really tried, you can go to the library later and check the bin by the entrance, it's full of previous attempts.

But worry not, because I found a solution. You should have found a little Yellow envelope while opening this one. That's the piece of paper she gave me, I think it's only fair that after my failure, you get to read it too.

Just one more thing before you read Catra's letter, I know that I'm a sudden guest, but I'm low maintenance. You can just leave me in the bed between some pillows or on a shelf, or maybe at the corner of a desk. Just dust me a little every so often and maybe hug me occasionally. I'd love to remain over here and just, watch you two grow old… together.  
\---

A tear escaped Adora's eye. She removed it with the back of her hand, trying to keep her composure, looking at her girlfriend. What was Catra getting up to?

‘I love you… so much’ she tried to say, but sound never left her mouth, her breath taken by _Steve's_ words, ' _together'_ , that one stuck with her.

A memory crawled in her mind, playing itself as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds.  
  
_"You take care of me and I take care of you"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise"_

Their conversation ages ago made Adora beam from the bottom of her heart, she closed her eyes again, fighting back tears.

Taking a deep breath to sober up a little, she picked up the yellow envelope and pulled a discarded piece of paper? No wait, it was a crumpled piece of paper, stretched and folded back carefully, curious. Her hands opened the letter finding Catra handwriting again, but a more lazy quick one, the one used to make notes at meetings, more personal.

\---  
"Hey Adora",

Today I have written those words at least eleven times and counting. Currently it is twenty hundred hours, and you are probably wondering where I am. I have told you a lie, and Glimmer probably helped, about how I have to do something oh-so-important away from you so I could sneak and write this stupid marriage proposal… and I'm totally failing at it. huuugh!!

I miss you so bad (sad kitty face) Anyway, I'm trying something Perfuma recommended, which is writing to * _nobody_ *. But don't tell her that, because I'm unable to speak with * _nobody_ *, because then I start spiraling down, and we don't want that. So instead of listening to her I'm doing my own thing (proud kitty face) and seems to be working.

So Adora… how would you go about asking yourself marriage?

I had this plan about purchasing a plush toy and having him ask you with a couple of letters. The plush toy is great, so fluffy and warm. I've named him Steve, that part worked great. The letters part, not so much. I have the first one which is written like Steve is giving you another one from me but the second one is being a pain in the ass.

I love you Adora, always have, always will. All these years since you left the Horde have just been the realization of something I've felt since we were teens. I was stupid back then, eh? You weren't taking Shadow Weaver's side, just didn't want her to hurt me. You were not leaving me; you were protecting our future, and I didn't go with you. Adora, next time, hit me in the head and take me with you.  
  


Even after the war I still couldn’t believe my luck, there was a future for us, one that we could build together with our annoying friends

I want to marry you Adora, I really do. You know what? … I have wanted to since I woke up in your embrace after the ordeal in Prime's ship.

I was… gone, I know that much. The last thing I felt was his satisfaction, he managed to hurt you through me. Awful way to go, totally wouldn't recommend 0/10.

But the _first_ thing I felt?

It was you. You brought me back, your heartbeat, your warmth, and your smile. It has always been you, at that point I knew I would love you forever, always by your side. That I was yours. That's the only way I wanted to wake up from then on.

The second time I felt like that was at The Heart. I thought I had lost you when your eyes closed. I was so afraid Adora. It took for you to almost die for me to tell you I love you, I don't want that again, I want to love you, to marry you and never leave your side. But still I remain afraid.

The third time I've felt that harrowing mix of love and fear is… right now. Oh stars, why am I crying? I don't cry! You cry! (angry kitty face) Oh I'm ruining the paper, sorry.  
I was trying to come up with this awesome way to ask you to marry me. I know we love each other, but you know me, fear always rears its ugly head, occasionally. I still think I don't deserve you, but I want to be yours and vow to always protect you and allow you to do the same, to go to sleep in a hug and wake up hiding in the crook of your neck, to grow old together.

I guess I'll have to live up to you… to us, and finally grow the guts to ask you.  
At least this letter worked for calming my nerves a little. Remind me to thank Perfuma.

Anyway, I'll try to continue writing, I don't think it'll be ready today but with a little luck, I may be proposing in a couple of days.  
Wish me luck Adora.

Love  
C -  
\---

Adora finished reading the letter not trying to contain the tears anymore. It was Catra's pure essence, her tears, even her smell. She was asking how to ask Adora for marriage, and pouring her heart out… but it wasn't meant for her to read? Adora found her explanation at the foot of the paper, written on regular ink were a few more words.

\---  
Morning Adora!

I hope at least you read this in the morning, or breakfast is going to be a bit awkward.

I found Catra asleep in the library desks, on top of clumped papers and blank pieces of paper. She has been trying to write you this perfect marriage proposal the entire day and getting nowhere, or so she thinks.

I have to tell you, I'm a bit jealous, Bow asked me one holiday at the beach in Salineas and it was the most romantic thing ever, but girl, seeing what Catra wrote about you two, your connection transcends time and space.

Now comes the part where I Glim'up everything.

Catra wasn't happy with any one letter, but wrote this wonderful heartfelt one to try and focus, which I believe is the most beautiful thing I've ever read, and what you need right now. Sooooo I'm going to feed the drowsy cat a story about how she made the wittiest funniest most romantic proposal ever, while giving you the one from her heart, which is actually the wittiest funniest most romantic proposal ever, and hopefully all works out, right? Right!  
Because I don't think I can endure this level of angst for more than a day, and because you both deserve a huge win.

So, say yes or beware, because if you hurt her I'll come looking for you…  
Wow, that was unexpected to say about Catra, but I've come to love you both. Don't tell her I said that!

We'll be downstairs waiting with cake to celebrate for breakfast!

G.  
\---

Catra heard Adora sob and chuckle as she read along, and that actually worried her.  
'What's happening?! Crying… well I did write a lot of emotional stuff but chuckling? I did write some funny ones too, right? Oh wait… what letter did finally go in?? Oh. My. Stars! What is Adora reading?!!’

All kinds of alarms were blaring in Catra's mind right now while she concentrated on keeping her body relaxed, she started retracing last afternoon.

'I went to the library and started writing… filled a couple bins with balls of paper, tossed some to Glimmer's face, couldn't decide on any of the letters and… oh no, I fell asleep didn’t I? Glim came and woke me up, took me to our room and told me that I had managed to write... in fact she gave me the envel-… ooooooh… Glimmer, I'm gonna kill you. The letter wasn't ready yet was it? What's in there?! Ooooooh you are so dead Glim. If this works, I'm gonna hug and kiss you, but you are so dead anyway.'

Catra's train of thought came to a halt at a light whisper by her side.

"Hey Catra."

Adora's voice was so soft, almost at a breaking point, a hand was caressing just behind her ears, stealing a purr from her.

Catra stretched lightly and turned, getting her body up to face Adora at eye level.

"Hey gorgeous" Catra whispered softly, hoping to conceal her nervousness and the increasing blush.

"Heard you wanted to ask me something?" Adora said trying to keep her emotions to show too much.

Catra breathed deeply, her point went through at least, apparently?  
It was now or never.

"Will you…" Catra began, shyness and fear in her voice.

"Marry you?" Adora finished with a huge lovable grin.

For a second, time stood still.

Adora was just enjoying the view, those mismatched eyes were the first thing she wanted to see each morning.

Catra was just having her mind silently blown by the moment, every fear, tension, and pain she had just washed away. And as time was ready to start rolling again, they both knew what to do.

They jumped each other, locking in soft kiss that took both their breaths away. Adora broke it first but didn't go too far, resting her forehead against Catra's.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself." Catra interjected, "you know that was my line, right?" she cooed with a shy smile and asked, still not sure "what do you say?"

Adora could feel the knot in Catra's voice, so she tackled her wife to be in a hug.

"Of course I will marry you dork!"

Catra's arms surrounded Adora's while both girls kissed lovingly. Catra hid on Adora's neck and squeezed her so tightly and suddenly it took Adora by surprise.

"Love… air." Adora wheezed.

Catra released her fiancée. Suddenly she realized the word exchange. Adora didn't say "yes" or "will do", not immediately anyway. She said "want to ask me something?"

"Mmmm Adora, may I see that letter?" she said in a somewhat worried tone.

Adora gave it to her while bursting out laughing. "Oh yes, you definitely want to check the uhh… footnotes." And with that she got up and started to get dressed while Catra read the letter with Glimmer's addons.

She groaned with embarrassment as she went through Glimmer's part, her face buried in the letter, "I'm going to kill your friend." She threw the letter aside and started to dress too, realizing now she was hungry for some breakfast.

Adora giggled even more. "Hey, have some mercy, she actually threatened me if I said anything but yes!"

Catra donned her jacket and picked the box between Steve's legs and presented herself in front of Adora before she could open the door to their bedroom, box behind her back.

"There's something else I have to say, that hasn't been spoiled by Sparkles, If you really want to marry me that is" she whispered to Adora with a pinch of embarrassment at the shred of doubts her words still carried.

"Hey, I don't care what anybody, not even you, thinks I deserve" Adora said, getting the jump on Catra. She unbuckled her winged brooch from her belt and while attaching it to Catra's jacket she finished. "all I want is to be with you, to marry you and never leave your side."

Catra let a happy tear out before wiping it with the back of her hand. She placed the box in between them and took the pen made after Melog and herself out. She placed the pen within Adora's hands, wrapping them both around it.

"And I give you, myself," Catra said with a little smirk. "so a part of me will always be by your side."

The couple hugged tightly, sobbing lightly and kissing each other, trying to ride down the emotional high they have just experienced. They could have been like that for the rest of the day but Catra's ears perked up at a noise the door. She looked at Adora, finger pressed against her lips. They parted from each other’s arms, Adora backing away from the door a little, placing _her_ _fiancée_ in one of her pockets while Catra grabbed the door handle.

With a jerk, Catra opened the door. "Surprise!!"

Bow and Glimmer came ears first flying inside the room, and ended resting on the floor for a bit, hands covering their eyes.

"Please tell us you are wearing clothes!" Glimmer said, sounding defeated.

"I don't know Sparkles, you are the one snooping around so I guess you are the one who is going to take the risk." Catra said, trying to sound angry.

"Yes guys, we are dressed" Adora offered a hand to help their friends up "what were you doing here anyway??" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, we were on our way down…your room is on the way…"

"Our room is not on 'the way'" Catra burst out laughing. "you just couldn't wait for us to go down!"

Glimmer looked a bit embarrassed and apologized to Catra "Truth is, Bow made me realize I might have overstepped with your letters, so I was worried and came to apologize," she explained "but the door was closed and I didn't want to bump it to you guys… you know. Then Bow came looking for-"

Catra jumped Glimmer with the tightest hug Catra had ever given to anyone, besides Adora. "Don't ever change Sparkles." She whispered at the Queen before releasing her, "don't get me wrong I'm still going to kill you, sometime, but don't change," she stated with a smirk.

"Right back at you, Horde Scum," Glimmer replied with a grin. "Ready for some cake?" She glared back at Adora with narrowing eyes. "Wait, you did say yes, didn’t you?"

Adora pulled her new pen and pointed to the winged brooch on Catra's jacket, "Hey hey!! I did, so hold your horses, nobody has to die today! We are engaged," she remarked with a sneer.

"Yay!" Glimmer celebrated. "Party!"

"Oh no! no par-!" Was the only plea that escaped Catra's mouth as the Queen grabbed all and teleported out of their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also huge props to @JustPigeonBlue for the amazing art.  
> I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing, and that I managed to give you warm fluffy feelings ^_^.
> 
> The fic is based on real events.  
> Comments welcome! :)


End file.
